


Morning Quiet

by Anonymous



Series: A Father and a Son [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: FP and Jughead enjoy their morning.





	Morning Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the comments for the previous one. Here you go, as requested:

FP likes mornings. 

When daylight is creeping over the edge of the horizon, and the trailer's bedroom is lit up with dusky gold and white light. He likes blinking to awareness, realising how comfortable the pillow under his head is, the perfect temperature of the bed and the blankets, he likes shaking the grogginess away and feeling purely relaxed. 

Lately, he's liked mornings even more.

Waking up, and seeing Jughead plastered to him. Head on his chest, sometimes, completely tangled over him like an octopus, and FP can feel his morning wood pressing up between his son's asscheeks. He likes to trail his fingers down Jughead's spine and watch the goosebumps appear, as if they're chasing his trail. He likes how mumbled and incoherent Jughead is in the mornings, how trusting, how  _pliant._ And because his son is a teenager, he's always up for a round of morning sex, sometimes he'll just lie there, face buried in the pillows and hips canted upwards and just  _take it._ Just let FP rut into him, hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure as Jughead sleepily grinds into his mattress. Then when he's done, he'll reach a hand under his son's body, only to find that he's already arrived, and already back to sleep. FP will chuckle under his breath, ruffle his hair, and head into the kitchen for breakfast.

This morning, Jughead is conked out beside him. Head on the pillow next to him, face relaxed with sleep, and hair a fluffy mess atop his head. 

One arm is thrown over FP's chest, and the blankets leave his lean torso bare. 

FP rolls over, admiring the symmetry of his son's face, but the crookedness of his mouth is what attracts his eyes. He cups his son's cheek, and drags a thumb over Jughead's mouth. His lips are soft as sin, and FP shakes his head in complete wonder. He slips his thumb inside his mouth, resting it on the warm, soft, wet tongue, as Jughead sucks gently, instinctively. 

"Jug," he murmurs, pulling his thumb out and trailing the wetness down his son's lips. "Jug, wake up,"

Jughead groans a little, rolling closer to him so he's snuffling into his neck. 

It's probably the cutest thing FP has ever seen, and he wraps his arms around him. He lets one of his hands smooth his way down his back until it's resting on his son's tight little ass, and he squeezes gently. "Jug," he says again, a little louder, and Jughead mumbles something incoherent against his collar, so FP can feel the warm huff of his breath. "C'mon Jug," he manages, though a large part of him just wants to let him sleep. 

He can feel the flutter of Jughead's eyelashes, so he pulls away a little, so he can see his son's face. He's still half asleep, blinking up at him dazedly. 

"C'mon, if you wanna hit the library on  _this_ side of line, then we've gotta be there before nine, otherwise it'll be full of drug dealers."

Jughead pouts, and collapses his head back onto his dad's shoulder. "We'll go t'morrow," he says, slurred, and FP rolls his eyes. 

"That's what you said yesterday. You'll be mad at me if I let you postpone it again." 

Jughead pushes himself up, so his dad's now looking up at him. His son scrunches his nose and rubs away the sleep in his eyes. He looks down at his dad, focusing a little, and a grin spreads across his face. "I bet I could convince you," he murmurs seductively, and FP smiles wildly, one hand still on Jughead's ass, but the other now squeezing his arm. 

"Mmm?" He plays along, sweeping his thumb across his son's shoulder, as Jughead noses at his dad's throat "and how's that?" 

"Wanna try something," Jughead whispers, and he's moving now. At first FP thinks Jughead's gonna ride him, and that's always a joy. When he gets to just lie back, hands resting under his head, staring up as Jughead does all the work. He watches as his son gets the angle that feels best, and gets them both there. 

But that's not what Jughead's doing, he's going lower, till he's settled between his dad's legs, and he's licking a stripe up his dad's penis. FP groans. They've never done this before, in the weeks they've been together, it's something FP had figured Jughead wasn't too comfortable with, but now he stares down, already rock hard from the thought. 

"Yeah?" FP breathes, bringing both his hands to tangle in Jughead's hair. "You wanna suck off your old man, is that it?" 

Jughead nods, capturing the head of his dad's cock and sucking lightly. 

"Jesus." FP hisses, hands tightening, as he watches his son's perfect lips. "Gotta mouth made for this, Juggie," he says- choking on a moan as Jughead takes half of him in. He worries he's pulling too hard on his son's hair, but Jughead's moaning in response indicates that he doesn't seem to mind. FP can feel those moans, too, vibrating up his dick and making him shiver. "Think you can take all of me?" He asks curiously, and Jughead breathes in deep through his nose, before managing another couple of centimetres before his eyes water, and he pulls off, coughing. FP strokes his hair gently. 

"Too big," Jughead manages hoarsely, and FP groans in pleasure at the words. Jughead notices and rolls his eyes. "Ego maniac," he mutters, before taking as much as he can of his dad's cock and using his hands to stroke what he can't quite manage. FP bucks once or twice into his son's mouth, when he can't quite control it, and he tugs hard on Jughead's hair in warning, but his son remains suckling happily, until FP closes his eyes and moans lowly, arriving down his son's throat. It's a gentle orgasm, but it rocks him to core, and he curls his fingers into Jughead's hair in appreciation.

He's still panting by the time Jughead reaches back up and collapses onto his shoulder, snuggling back down for sleep. 

He laughs breathlessly, reaching one hand down to see if Jughead's hard or not, and delighted to feel his son at full mast, just from sucking off his dad. God, he's perfect. Better than the most expensive porn. 

"Want me to take care of this for ya?" He murmurs, wanting to feel his son in his mouth. He loves hearing Jughead's whimpers, or watching as he writhes on the bed, unable to control himself at the feeling of his dad's tongue. Jughead shakes his head though, and FP glances at him, to see his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Hm? Whaddya want, boy? Tell me," he urges.

Jughead moans a little, feeling his dad use his fingers to trace up and down his cock with feather light touches. "I want- will you just-" he bites his lip in hesitation and FP's completely intrigued now. He removes his hand, resting it instead on Jughead's thigh. "Will you- your hands and..."

"And..?" FP arches an eyebrow, smiling, and Jughead blusters under his gaze. 

"Words." He whispers "will you- say stuff-"

FP understands immediately. Jughead's always reacted well to language, and attention. He grins devilishly, and curls one hand around his son's dick, the other around his neck. Jughead buries his face into his dad's neck, as FP begins to pump his wrist loosely. "You wanna hear your daddy call you a good boy, is that it, Juggie?" He whispers, and knows he's hit the nail on the head by the way Jughead get's impossibly harder in his grip. "You are, you know.  _My_ good boy, for me and nobody else. You look so good, always look so good you make daddy so proud." He twists his wrist a little faster, till he can feel Jughead shaking in his arms. 

"Y-yours," Jughead agrees, whimpering into his father's neck and FP relishes at the fact that he can have this. His son strung out in his arms. Jughead's huffing into his neck, jerking randomly in his grip. FP can feel Jughead catch the skin of his neck with his teeth, clamping down as FP pulls him towards orgasm. It hurts so good, he presses a kiss to his son's head. 

"Come. I want you to. Come now."

Jughead nearly weeps into his dad's neck, coming hard into the sheets. FP pets him during the come down, both their skin prickly and overheated but neither of them pulling away from each other. Eventually his breathing slows and FP assumes his son's fallen asleep. He smiles, stroking his fingers through the dark hair and letting his eyes drift close himself, when Jughead's voice comes through as a sleepy muffle. "When we do go the library, I know this restricted section. Hardly anyone ever goes there. Might be nice to..." he trails off suggestively and FP raises his eyebrows; impressed. He wonders when his son will stop surprising me.

"You're into exhibitionism, huh?" 

Jughead sniffs contentedly. "I've got layers." 

Yes, FP thinks to himself, you do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would really love some inspiration for these two, maybe in the same verse, maybe not, whatever you're into. 
> 
> I'd kinda like to do a possessive/jealous FP fic maybe with a serpent or reggie or even archie if you wanted making a move on Jughead- but FP and Jug have had a fight so he lets this dude hit on him cue jealous FP. But i need some help on what they'd fight about?
> 
> Or whatever your into, prompt it comment and i'll probably write it
> 
> digging the feels over in this fandom and pairing lets keep it up yo


End file.
